<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The oldest gayest president by Gaysock18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458869">The oldest gayest president</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysock18/pseuds/Gaysock18'>Gaysock18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti-Donald Trump, Dump Trump 2020, Healthy Relationships, Liberal Steve Rogers, M/M, Married Couple, President, Quarantine, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Trump 2020, election</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysock18/pseuds/Gaysock18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were enjoying their quarantine, with their dog Snowball and cat Alpine happily living their lives and trying to ignore everything that Trump was doing. But the stupid decisions and bigoted words piled up and they couldn’t turn a blind eye any longer. Steve decides to run for president and he becomes Trump's worst nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Donald Trump is an idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off Hi and welcome. I am a gay disaster so word of warning this story will be a disaster. Next off, time changes, and other important changes, Endgame takes place before 2020. Next Tony did not snap and die, Clint is dead instead of Natsata and he did not have a family. Steve did not go back to be with Peggy (we all know he would never actually do that), and Steve and Bucky are married. Also, my gay disaster of a partner edited this. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 2020 - May 2020</p>
<p>As Coronavirus cases began to rise, most of the avengers left the compound and entered a self-imposed quarantine in their homes. Steve and Bucky headed to their place in upstate New York with Alpine and Snowball. So far quarantine has been treating them pretty good. They knew it wasn’t like that for everyone but it was nice until they started watching the news.<br/>When they turned on the news, they were greeted with a terrible surprise the idiotic president wasn’t listening to experts, at first, they thought it was a joke. After a couple of days, they realized what was being reported was not a dream; but, that the president was actually that much of a narcissistic, racist, idiot. They attempted to correct some of his many lies using their platforms, but they were sadly unsuccessful. As much as they hated Trump, they decided that he wasn’t worth the effort. <br/>One day while Steve was painting Bucky and Snowball by a tree that was blooming. They started talking about how disastrous Trump's leadership has been. But they quickly got off-topic and somehow landed on their favorite subject, food. They started discussing their meal plans with the items that they had in the house. They tried to make many new recipes and other fun treats. To avoid gaining a bunch of weight, they made sure to keep up their exercise routine, and took Snowball on lots of hikes. Alpine was always grumpy after they got back. <br/>They got Tik-Tok but just like their other social media, they pretended to be best friends to avoid the backlash of being gay. They loved trying out all the “lifehacks” and recipes, they sort of enjoyed partaking in some of the trends. They also had other forms of social media, for example, Instagram, they both enjoyed taking pictures of the pets, or of how pretty the great outdoors is, and if you're Steve, art. There was one that they tried to avoid at all costs, Twitter, as enjoyable and entertaining as it could be  Steve and Bucky could not get over the fact that there were actual fucking nazis there. <br/>Steve attempted to teach Bucky how to draw. But after a couple of days, Bucky declared that he would never be able to draw. They also attempted to teach Snowball some tricks and that went considerably better. They taught him all the basic commands and some tricks. They debated teaching him how to talk with buttons but decided that was way too much work and kind of weird. They still had some work to do but for the most part, they trained to get ready for the next time they needed to save the world. Overall quarantine was going pretty good until they checked up on the news again, they were truly shocked by Trump’s idiocy. They could not understand how someone could believe that they understand a concept more than someone who had studied it their whole lives. They had always disliked Trump but they realized that they could not live in a world where Trump got reelected. Bucky offered to assassinate him and Pence as Wakanda would always let them back in if he got caught but Steve rejected that plan quickly and said “It would be a whole lot more legal if we just moved there instead.”  Bucky replied with “I only wanted to move out if we needed a hiding place. What we really need is a candidate that there is no possible way Trump could beat.” So they started looking at the democratic candidates and were extremely disappointed.<br/>Until one day when Bucky was surfing the web, the answer came, Steve. Someone made a point that most republicans blindly love him as he was a veteran of world war 2 and many democrats would also think he’s better than Biden. So all he had to do was make an excellent plan, and he would probably win. Bucky brought this up with Steve one night, but all Steve said before he fell asleep was “Maybe.” <br/>Bucky woke up early the next day and made them breakfast so they could discuss this idea. They talked about it in great detail but two big questions came up. First up coming out, and how Steve would get the nomination if someone found out about their marriage, because of this, Steve said it wasn’t going to work however Bucky believed that no matter what Steve could probably get the nomination, but he respected Steve’s opinion and didn’t bring it up again.  After a few more stressful weeks in quarantine listening to the news Steve and Bucky decided that they needed to get away from everything so they called up Tony, and borrowed a quinjet and a private island for a couple of weeks. They packed everything they needed, got rid of their social media, cut themselves off from any other news source, and asked Nat to pet sit before they left.<br/>The island was incredible, the weather was amazing, all sunny skies and light breezes. The beach was perfect, with nice soft clean sand and the beautiful ocean with pristine waves that crashed against the shore. Hammocks were strung between palm trees and there was a small outdoor bar that they could use to get food and drinks without having to walk back to the house. They spent almost all day at the beach while they were there, swimming in the ocean water, napping in the sun, and sipping drinks. Everything was perfect but they missed Alpine and Snowball so at the end of the week they went back to their lives and reluctantly caught up on the news from the past week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trump’s worst nightmare is made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, editing took a while. Chapter 3 should be up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 2020 - July 18, 2020<br/>What Steve and Bucky did not expect to discover was that protests against police brutality had broken out. They could not believe the president's racist reaction to this. Of course, they firmly believed in the slogan and reasoning of the protests. They didn’t understand why the president didn’t support this as most of the riots and looting did not come from true protesters. This pissed them off, as Trump ignoring facts and listening to his own beliefs, was getting old. <br/>Trump’s Twitter was one of the worst things Steve had ever seen. From the blatant lies to the racist remarks it was truly an abomination. This sent him over the edge. He could not believe the kinds of things Trump wrote when he should have been helping the American people as he had promised. He could not take it anymore. Then he remembered Bucky’s idea. He contemplated it for a while but then Trump pulled out Steve’s final straw. He could not believe that the president teargassed, peaceful protesters for a photo op. <br/>Bucky was deeply surprised when one morning during breakfast Steve announced that he would be running for president.  Steve said it was because he could not take this anymore and he didn’t think any of the democratic candidates would win. As most of them are unpopular or kinda suck.<br/>They started coming up with a game plan. First off Steve needed to talk to Pepper to find out about legal stuff and press, because he didn’t know who else to ask. Then he needed to figure out if he needed to publicly stay in the closet or leave the closet permanently. He was concerned about this one. Finally, he needed to figure out how to get into the DNC. <br/>Upon talking to Pepper she recommended a few options for legal and press teams and advised him to talk to Tony at some point soon about this. First, he got in contact with one of the legal teams and discussed it with them. Then he started talking with the press team and after a bit of discussion, they said that they could work with either side, as long as they were able to have a say in how and when it was announced. <br/>He knew he had to talk with Tony but he first wanted to discuss the big possibility with his husband. When he walked downstairs he saw Bucky curled up with Snowball and Alpine watching some crappy reality tv show.  Steve sits down on the conch and asks Bucky if he wants to talk. Bucky looks at his serious face, turns off the tv, and asks what is going out. Steve in return askes how Bucky would feel about the possibility of coming out. Bucky nervously replies why. Steve states that the pr team told him that they could work either way and asks why is Bucky so nervous. To which Bucky admits that he is scared of what people will say about them if they come out. Steve replies with the reassurance that none of what happened is Bucky’s fault and that he doesn't care what anyone says. Finally, he told Bucky that he should think about this and Steve would go with whatever decision Bucky made, as Bucky deserved to be comfortable. <br/>While Bucky was thinking about this Steve called Tony. Tony, having heard about Steve's decision from Pepper, immediately asked him about it.  Steve explained his decision and why he made it. Tony said that if Steve would attempt to help fix the environment, fix foreign affairs, and make sure America ends its days of imperialism, he would sponsor his campaign.  Steve said I thought you already would have known that I would be doing that. So Tony decides to sponsor him. <br/>After that was done Steve went back downstairs where he saw Bucky sitting at the table, deep in thought. Bucky realizing he was there called him over there. Bucky said I think we need to talk to someone about this. We probably need a couples counselor so we can make an informed decision, that is good for both our mental health and is impartial. Steve said if you think we need that then I will call Sam and ask him for recommendations. <br/>Steve quickly called Sam and asked for recommendations, explaining that with him running they want to talk to someone about coming out. Sam tells him about (name) and schedules an appointment. They get to the appointment and discuss it and (gender) recommends that they come back for another session before they make their decision. <br/>In the meantime, Steve started his campaign and began researching and planning some things that he hadn’t done yet. He also started looking into people he would consider running with but most of the good possible candidates were widely hated so he got an idea, Nat, as she had already stated that she would be willing to help him but he tabled it for a bit. <br/>When they met back with (name) they continued their discussion.  In the end, she recommends that they do it in a couple of months so they have time to adjust to the increasing amount of attention Steve will be getting and they will have more time to plan. <br/>When they get back they decide to just have a relaxing night watching a calm baking show. They got ready for bed, climbed in and invited the pets, and just relaxed for a bit. When they woke up nothing changed, they just had to go back to work. <br/>Life went somewhat according to plan. They worked, they hung out, they ate and they slept. Until Snowball being a chaotic puppy decided to eat a dishcloth. They had hung it up but for whatever reason Alpine pulled it down and Snowball decided to eat it. They immediately rushed him to the vet and had emergency surgery. In their fear, they didn’t notice someone taking photos of them as they were grief-stricken over the possibility of losing their puppy. This wasn’t in the plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>